Red
by MissNovel
Summary: Mai left Japan after Naru broke her heart. She got a singing career and is on a talk show telling her story and singing her new song. NaruxMai at the end with a surprise twist. Fluff warning.


I DON'T OWN THE SONG RED AND I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED AND OTHER DISCLAIMER STUFF!

Hey everyone :3 it's MissNovel here and I want you to know that this is set after the Ghost Hunt plot. Mai left Japan for England to start a singing career. This is a documentary of her life after everything... ANYWAY this is my first Fanfic so please be nice. NO flames PLEASE!

-Naru's POV

There was no more work to be done somehow, so I went on the TV to flip through the channels, passing idiotic cartoons such as that talking orange and annoying sponge. I was about to give up on the TV when I heard my old name.

-POV TV

~Naru left after finding his brothers body and smashing my heart to bits. I then walked away from my "family" of SPR, leaving them with no idea if I was alive or not. Since my only source of income was now drinking tea in England, I had to find a way to support myself. I choose a singing career. When I heard about the show X-factor, I decided to try my luck at winning. After I won by a landslide, my career really took off. I wrote a song just for Naru, and I hope he understands that it was never Gene, it was always him. The song is called Red, and today is a special release on this TV show.

~Mai is Singing~

Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street

Faster than the wind

Passionate as sin, ended so suddenly

Loving him is like trying to change your mind

Once you're already flying through the free fall

Like the colors in autumn

So bright just before they lose it all

Losing him was blue like I'd never known

Missing him was dark grey all alone

Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met

But loving him was red

Loving him was red

Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you

Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song

Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer

Regretting him was like wishing you never found out love could be that strong

Losing him was blue like I'd never known

Missing him was dark grey all alone

Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met

But loving him was red

Oh red burning red

Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes

Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go

But moving on from him is impossible

When I still see it all in my head

Burning red!

Darling it was red!

Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known

Missing him was dark grey all alone

Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met

Cause loving him was red yeah yeah red

We're burning red

And that's why he's spinning round in my head

Comes back to me burning red

Yeah yeah

Cause love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street

Thank you.

~The annoying talk show host~

ANNNNNND That was the new music SENSATION that is Mai Taniyama with her brand new song Red, written for her old CRUSH called Naru! Next up is the band ONE DIRECTION!

-Narus POV

I turned off the TV after the song MY Mai sang. I pinched the bridge of my nose hard, when I heard a soft knocking at my door. A girl I didn't recognize walked in my office with a tea trey, and closed the doors behind her. She quietly put the steaming cup of Earl Grey tea on my desk. Slowly, I brought the cup to my lips and took a hesitant sip, and in shock I dropped the cup, shattering it on my desk. The tea was none other than Mai's personal brew.

-Mai's POV

Naru was starting at me in wonder, and whispered my name to himself. "Hi Naru." I answered. Naru jumped from his desk, tipping the chair behind him over with a loud smack on the hardwood floor. He stormed over to me and pushed me hard into the double doors that led to a hallway in the SPR building.

-Narus POV

I had the love of my life trapped, and she wasn't going to escape me again. I lowered my head to her still short level, and kissed her softly.

14 years later

Normal POV

"And that's how your father and I finally got together." Mai told her children, " One year later we got married, and then we had you two." Eugene and John giggled in sync, as most twins are prone to doing. "Now, it's time you go to bed,

You two and your smartnesses are going to Collage tomorrow!" Mai said. "13 and already in collage..." Mai murmured after leaving her son's rooms. "At least they got my personality!"

DONNE! Thanks for reading! Please review and give me ideas for more stories if you want them. MissNovel out!

Peace! \(-_-)/ *Bows*


End file.
